


Movie Night

by spnsecret



Series: Loving the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Threesome, Voyeurism, dom!Dean, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: You and the guys watch a movie, but Dean finds it boring, and decides to start some fun of his own. When Sam realizes what you're doing, he tries to join in.





	

You lay between Sam and Dean on Dean's bed. A soft, fluffy blanket covered you and Dean, since Sam insisted on turning up the A/C.

"This movie sucks," Dean groaned. "Who picked this?"

"I did," Sam said. "It's an art film."

"It has subtitles. If I wanted to read I'd pull out a damn book."

"Just shut up and watch the movie, Dean."

You kept your eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to get in the middle of their bickering. It wasn't long before you felt a hand on your thigh. You shifted, but Dean squeezed, then leaned against you and whispered in your ear.

"Let Sam enjoy his artsy movie... we'll have some fun of our own."

He kissed your neck and slipped his hand into your pajama pants. His fingers brushed over your pussy, and he moaned too loudly to cover.

"What the hell?" Sam pulled the covers from you. "Seriously? You can't wait until after the movie?"

"Sammy... she's not wearing underwear. I could tell you weren't wearing a bra, but damn, sweetheart."

"You guys know I don't always wear underwear."

"Yeah," Sam said, "but it's just movie night. You go commando for movie night?"

"With you two? One of you was bound to make a move. I figured I'd have one less barrier."

"Aw, fuck yeah," Dean moaned. He pulled your pants from your legs and pulled you by your ankles until you were flat on your back. "She's fuckin' wet, too."

"She's always wet," Sam said.

Sam moved in to kiss you, but Dean stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Hey, you wanted the boring ass movie, remember?"

"Well, not now."

"Too bad. Me and her, we'll show you a good old-fashioned porno, Sammy. You just sit and watch. Or you can go back to your little art film."

Sam sat in the chair in the corner with a pout, though he did like to watch.

Dean pushed your knees apart and dipped the tip of his tongue into your folds.

"So fuckin' wet."

He licked around your entrance, avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves. You hummed with pleasure as your hips gyrated against his face.

"That feels so good."

You glanced over at Sam and saw that he had pulled out his dick, and was stroking it slowly, up and down. You licked your lips at him and winked, making him moan.

Dean sat up and grabbed you around the waist.

"Can't have you flirting with Sammy while I'm fucking you. Guess I'll have to give you something to do."

He pushed his sweat pants and boxers down his thighs as he lay back and positioned you so that you were straddling his waist, facing away from him, then he grabbed your hips and pulled you to lie on your stomach on top of him, your knees above his shoulders. He licked a long, slow swipe through the folds of your pussy, making your legs quiver. Then, he pushed your head down.

"Take that cock, sweetheart. Let me feel that wet mouth of yours."

Sam whispered a "fuck" from the corner as he watched you and his brother in 69.

You took him completely into your mouth until your nose was pressed against his balls. He slammed his head back into the pillow.

"Fuck!"

He responded by burying his face in your pussy, making you moan with his dick still deep in your throat. He growled against your flesh as you released him from your mouth with a gasp.

You kissed Dean's thighs while you fondled his balls, but that wasn't enough. Dean pushed your head back to his cock.

"Take it."

You took him all the way in again, and he thrust his hips up. Dean rubbed his hands over your thighs and ass, squeezing as he went.

"You enjoying the show, Sammy?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Sam's voice was strained, and when you glanced over at him you saw his pants around his ankles, and his fist pumping his dick harder than it was before.

You pushed Dean's pants and boxers further down his legs, and he kicked them off. He somehow managed to get his shirt off, and you saw it fly over your head to the floor.

You dragged your lips slowly up Dean's cock, then swirled your tongue around the tip before releasing him and stroking him with your hands.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" His face was still buried in your pussy.

"When do I get to sit on this amazing dick?"

He groaned. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

He lifted you off of him and removed your shirt before he put you on your back, then he took both of your ankles and raised them up against one of his shoulders.

"I wanna do this first."

On his knees, legs spread, Dean slipped into your dripping pussy while he held your ankles together against him, keeping your legs raised. His dick hit that amazing spot deep inside you, over and over, with every thrust.

"Fuuuuck! Dean!"

"Shit, you feel so good."

"I'm gonna... Oh, shit! Dean!"

Dean pulled out. "Not yet, sweetheart. Hang on."

He let your legs fall at his sides, and he lowered himself on top of you. Slowly, he pushed into you, inch by inch, until he could go no further, then he pulled out just as slow. He kissed you as he pushed in again, still going so slow that it was agonizing.

"Dean, please."

Dean just smiled, and kissed you again.

"Please, baby...."

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me, Dean. Please."

Dean kissed your neck and whispered, "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Fuck me," she whispered.

You and Dean both heard Sam's heavy, ragged breathing. Dean's eyes never left yours.

"Sam, don't you get cum all over my chair."

Sam let out a muffled curse, and fumbled with his pants before he ran out of the room, and you heard the door slam.

"All alone," Dean said.

His lips crashed onto yours as he filled you slowly once more, then picked up the pace.

"Oh, yes!"

"I like having you alone," he whispered between kisses.

"Yeah."

Your body moved with his.

"Sometimes I have a hard time sharing you."

Dean squeezed your breast and kissed you hard as he pounded faster. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and buried your fingers in his hair.

"I like having you alone, too," you said.

"You still wanna ride me?"

"No... just like this. Please."

Dean gave a hard thrust and buried his face in your neck.

"You are so fuckin' perfect."

The two of you kissed and squeezed, touched and gyrated. Dean slipped his hands beneath you and held onto your shoulders as he pounded into you.

"How's this, sweetheart?"

All you could do was moan. You felt the tension through your body, and a heat building in your gut, until everything went white and your body trembled. Dean eased you through it with gentle strokes as he kissed along your neck and down between your breasts. When your breathing slowed, he picked up his pace again until he joined your blissful, satisfied state.

He rolled onto his back and pulled you on top of him as you kissed. His hands sank into your hair, holding you to him.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I know a lot of that was for Sam's benefit, but that was really hot."

Dean laughed, "Hey, I can be bossy in bed."

"Oh, I know. But see how we ended... after Sam left?"

"Yeah."

"That's you. That's what I love about you. It's all about connection. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"You are special, sweetheart. Don't you ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, I'm thinking of introducing John into this series. Lots of family fun for the reader. :) Leave me some feedback. Let me know if you're enjoying this series, how you liked this installment, and if you want to see John in the future. Could be threesome. Could be foursome.


End file.
